


Something I Lost

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Could Be Canon, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Shadows are eternal. Shadows will always be in the world...No matter how much light there is, there will be shadows...Origin story of Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie.





	Something I Lost

_ Shadows are eternal. Shadows will always be in the world... _

_ No matter how much light there is, there will be shadows... _

* * *

 

* * *

 

It was a bright and early day at Fredbear's Family Diner.

Employees scurried around, finishing up setting up the party tables and placing more party hats along the colorful confetti covered tablecloths. Excited children had lined up outside, waiting to be let inside. An employee walked up to the front door with an amused smile.

She twirled a finger, letting a key ring spin around it whilst she hummed a cheery tune. 

The woman took a step towards the glass door and slid the key into the lock, then twisted it.

The lock clicked and she pulled the key back out, fixing her hair that was thrown into a messy bun. She smiled as several children ran in, giggling and screaming. The woman chuckled softly and walked off to join some other employees who were congregating nearby.

A few strands of her blonde hair hung in her face but she made no attempt to move the loose strands. She darted her blue eyes over to the show stage where Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were starting their show with wide, mechanical smiles.

"Cute lil things, huh?" Another employee asked, smiling as he started restocking the prize shelves. Pulling a plushie of Fredbear out, the man smiled and placed it on the

shelf gently. His brown hair barely stopped above his dark green eyes.

"Yeah..." The woman smiled back, walking behind the counter and jumping on top of it, sitting with her back to the stage so she could face her co-worker.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The man raised his voice with a chuckle, making shooing motions with his hands towards the girl. The blonde rolled her eyes and giggled, shaking her head with a smile.

"Okay, Okay, Tony..." She huffed playfully as she hopped off the counter.

"U-huh..." Tony scoffed back with a playful grin before turning back to the box of plushies. 

Upon fishing another toy out, he sighed and shook his head.

"Not again..." He mumbled to himself, walking towards the garbage with a plushie in his hands.

"Hey!" The girl gasped suddenly, rushing over to him and gripping onto the plushie. 

"Why are you throwing it away?" She asked curiously, not paying much attention to the plush she now held in her hands. Tony shook his head and nodded down at the toy.

"Look at it..." He said, glancing down at the plush she held.

 

Raising it up to her face, the girl stared at the plushie, now noticing that it had a hole through the face of it and one of the eyes were hanging down and out of the socket.

"So? You can easily fix that..." She said, looking back up at him.

"Then keep it..." Tony smiled, turning away and walking back to the box.

"Really?" The blonde chirped happily, a sudden excitement glowing in her eyes.

Tony laughed a bit, nodded and shrugged. 

"Sure... There’s nothing against company policy that says you can't..."

The girl was beaming as she walked into the back room that  was connected to the small prize counter and walked over to a locker, entering in a combination.

After opening it up, she gently set the plushie inside and stared at it for a moment.

"Hey, Samantha?" A voice called out. She quickly shut her locker and ran out of of the room.

"Yeah?" The blonde woman called back, brushing some dust off her uniform as she came face to face with a tall older man, around in his thirties. Realizing it was her boss, she took a step back and smiled cheerfully, grinning ear to ear.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Smith?" She stuttered out, her blue eyes locking with his brown ones.

"I need you and Tony to go into the back with me. We have an excellent new improvement with the animatronics. I need you both to see." Samantha gave a nod in response and trailed off, close behind her boss. About halfway there she realized she needed to go get Tony.

Quickly spinning around, Samantha hurried over into the gaming area and stepped down a couple of stairs to get into the little room. The sounds of the arcade games echoed through the air as she smiled, passing several kids that were playing on the machines.

As she passed a new game, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it curiously for a moment. “ _ Pop Goes The Puppet” Read the  _ colorful letters painted on the side. Near the she title she saw a white faced Marionette. Purple streaks ran down his face and he had two red blush marks on each side of his cheek. She cocked her head to the side curiously.

 

"Like that one?" Tony chuckled, walking up to her. Turning her head to him, Samantha shook her head and sighed. "No, I just hadn't seen it here before... Is the mascot on it one of ours?" She questioned, turning back to look at the figure painted on the sides of the game with a curious look in her eyes. Tony smiled and nodded,shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Yeah... It's name is Puppet... Boss doesn't mention him much and only one employee cleans that one..." He told her as he walked over to the game and scooped up a little rubber green hammer. It looked like a copycat rip-off of whack-a-mole.

"Please tell me you're not actually going to play that..." Samantha shook her head in disbelief, smiling and giggling. Tony never ceased to amaze her with how childish he could be.

"Sure am!" The man declared, very matter-of-factly.

"Boss wanted us by the way..." Samantha added.

"Sure aren't!" Tony corrected himself, setting the hammer back down and walking off with her.

 

Heading back up the two steps and back onto the main floor, Samantha and Tony exited the arcade area and walked off towards the back, passing the prize counter on the way.

Samantha approached the little green door that led to the back and slowly pushed it open, catching sight of her boss and a mechanic standing by Fredbear and Spring Bonnie who were both powered off. Their boss caught sight of the two and smiled.

"Ah, Tony! Samantha!" The man patted the deactivated Spring Bonnie suit on the back.

"This is what we've been up to!" The boss said enthusiastically, turning back to the suits.

"Let me explain..." The mechanic chimed in, setting down a screwdriver and walking over to the golden bear. The mechanic wiped his dirty hands off on his pants with a small huff.

"Tony, isn't it?" He asked, glancing back at the two employees.

"Yes, Sir..." Tony replied, nodding his head slightly.

"Come on over here for a moment, please..." The brunette man walked over to the mechanic without question and stared at him curiously as the other man took the head off of Fredbear.

Attaching a crank into the side of the suit where a hidden slot lay under the fur of the bear, the man began to wind It up.

Several popping and springing sounds emitted from the bear suit as the mechanic continued to crank it up. Hearing a loud click, the man pulled the crank out and set it on a table.

"Climb on inside..." Their boss said, taking a step closer to Fredbear.

"Me? Climb inside... The animatronic?" Tony asked, clearly dumbfounded, confused and a bit nervous. The mechanic offered a friendly smile and patted the bear on the back.

"It's completely safe!" The mechanic tried to reassure him..

"You see," Mr. Smith started, glancing over at Samantha who was just as confused as Tony.

"This crank pulled back all the beams, cross wires, excetera... Which means you can just climb inside, and boom. Wearable animatronic." Tony squinted at his boss as respectfully as possible.

"But... Why can't we just get suits to put on instead?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Smith went quiet for a moment before speaking again. "If there's a Fredbear on stage and a Fredbear walking around with the kids... Wouldn't you find that a bit odd?"

"They're kids, Sir... I don't think they'd notice or care..." Samantha spoke up, looking over at the three men. Mr. Smith shook his head, clearly dismissing what she had said.

"Regardless, this will save money on cleaning multiple suits, repairs and so on..."

 

Tony stared at the suit for a long moment, then turned back to his boss.

"Is it safe?" He asked. Standing to his feet, the mechanic walked over to him and smiled.

"Sure is! Although you do need to know a few things about them before you wear them.."

"And that is?" Samantha asked, walking up to the two.

"Try not to touch up against the spring locks too much-"

"Why?" Tony cut the man off, immediately regretting the decision, fearing he might get into trouble with his boss. He wasn’t  _ trying _ to be a jerk but he was genuinely worried about this.

"It may damage them, and they may not be able to... pop back out and turn back into a non-wearable suit." The mechanic explained.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked, leaning up against a table.

"Well, they may become stuck and just stay spring locked. They won't be able to go back into animatronic mode." The mechanic tried to explain, knowing full well he was telling them a blatant lie. Both of the employees nodded. Tony and Samantha exchanged uncertain glances.

"You'll need to start wearing them tomorrow." Smith chimed in, walking over and pressing a button on the side of the bear. A loud clicking sound rang through the back room as the springs popped back into place.

"Oh, also don't them wet..." The mechanic added, packing up his tools and walking out of the room without another word. Mr. Smith powered the animatronics back on, watching their eyes flutter open as their pupils scanned across the room, booting back on.

The two robots smiled and waved at the three adults before they exited the room, going to greet some children. Sliding on his jacket, Smith turned to his employees and grinned.

"Finish your days work. Tomorrow you'll start wearing the suits..." And with that, he left.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

The animatronics waved goodbye to children as the last group of them walked out the door with their parents. Walking out of the back with a mop in her hand, Samantha started cleaning the checkered floors, humming and singing quietly. Tony walked out from the back, also holding cleaning supplies in his hands.

"What're you singing?" He asked as he walked past her.

Glancing up at him, she shook her head and smiled, shrugging.

"Just that little song that the animatronics always sing... It gets stuck in my head so easy..."

Tony nodded and continued to walk away, stopping at the party area.

As he began to clean off some dirty tables, he himself started silently singing it as well.

 

_ "Oh, I once had a dream, I was soaring up high. _

_ Above all the clouds, and oh my, I could fly. _

_ The rain came down heavy, and soaked up my wings, _

_ But I had to wait the storm out till the sun shown its beams. _

_ The next day I went out, and opened my wings. _

_ And I looked beside me, and saw you with me. _

_ We both soared up high and touched all the clouds. _

_ But then the heavy, lonely rain came pouring down." _

 

Shaking his head to clear the melody away, he chuckled and yelled out to her. 

"Thanks for getting that song stuck in my head!"

Samantha let out a loud giggle as she nodded and walked over to a closet, placing the mop back inside. "Anytime..."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The sun was gleaming its hot rays of light through the windows of the small pizzeria.

Flickering their eyes open, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie turned to see Samantha unlocking the front doors. They didn't talk to employees much. They weren't programmed to do so.

Yes, they had their own AI but they had never had a reason to approach the workers.

They were designed to talk to kids but striking up a conversation with an adult? That wasn’t the same. Walking inside, Samantha pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked over to the counter, looking up at the rows of assorted toys. The bells at the door rang, signalling another person’s arrival. The woman spun around and saw Tony walking in.

"Heya, Tony..." She called out, straightening the little red bow tie on the front of her work outfit.

"Hey, Sam." He called back, walking over to the counter and grabbing his outfit off the rack.

He slid the little black vest over his white shirt and took the bow tie off of the hanger as well.

Staring at it as if puzzled for a moment, Tony finally wrapped it around his neck in an attempt to tie it. Samantha caught sight of his struggle and giggled softly as she walked up to him.

"Trouble?" She questioned, already well used to having to fix the man’s bowtie.

"Y-Yeah..." He sighed, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"Let me help..." She offered and began to tie it. Pulling it into a tight bow, she smiled and took a step back, eyeing her work with pride. 

"There you go." She hummed, satisfied with how the tie now looked around his neck. Tony nodded in appreciation and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair in a pathetic attempt to fix it without a mirror. He made his way over to the edge of the dining area, staring blankly up at the animatronics who also stared back with a blank expression.

"So..." He spoke up to Samantha as he stared at the two robots nervously. 

"Do you really think that the spring locking thing is a good idea?" He asked, turning back to face Samantha. The blonde woman shrugged, not seeming too concerned.

"Hey, if I know Mr. Smith, he wouldn't risk an employees safety..." She turned away and walked into the back, leaving the man to ponder off into thought.

Sam walked up to a little mirror that hung from the walls of the back room and looked at her reflection. Pulling a few strands of hair out of her ponytail, she smiled as she let them fall on her face. She always preferred having a few loose strands hanging here and there. Now satisfied, she walked back out, catching sight of several children rushing inside the building.

 

Tony was putting down the kickstand for the front door. Once he was done he walked over to the prize counter while the other employees greeted the arriving families.

"Boss just called..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

"He said we need to put the suits on... Now..." Sam nodded cheerfully and walked over to the show stage with Tony  following close behind her. The curtains were drawn shut so the children wouldn’t see the adults slipping inside the animatronic fursuits. Tony had the crank in hand already, though even just holding the thing made him nervous. Tony stuck it into the slit on Fredbear's leg and cranked it until he heard the click. The man let out a nervous sigh before standing up straight and walking over to Spring Bonnie. Once he had repeated the action to the rabbit he stood up. The red curtains shielded the two from the sight of any curious customers thankfully. If they could see how nervous they were it may have been a little concerning. Tony and Sam turned to each other and  exchanged smiles. The curtains were there to cover the animatronics after a show even though they were able to free roam and leave the stage any time they pleased. Hiding the establishment’s anxious employees was just an added bonus. Removing the head from Spring Bonnie, Samantha gently slipped inside of the suit, then gently slid the head back on using the animatronic's hands. Once the head was on, she clenched and unclenched her fingers, watching as the animatronic’s hands acted as her own. It really was just like wearing a suit. Samantha smiled and chuckled, obviously excited by it all. Unlike Tony, she was more excited about the new technology than anything. 

"This is so cool!' She beamed, looking at her arms that were now encased in the yellow rabbit outfit. Tony nodded in agreement, swallowing down his fear in favor of admiring the situation.

"Better than the old scratchy costumes..." Tony added, chuckling as he too slid his suit’s head on. Once both of them were satisfied that they were completely concealed by the animatronic suits they made their way out from behind the red show curtains.

 

The two walked off into the dining area and were greeted by the faces of several happy children.

"Bonnie!" One of them giggled out, clinging to Samantha's leg. Turning her head to Tony, Samantha let out a small chuckle before she turned back to face the kids.

"Hey, little one... What's your name?" She asked, patting the girl gently on the head.

"O-Olivia..." The brunette girl stuttered, darting her green eyes around bashfully.

"That's a very nice name..." Samantha replied, noticing that her voice wasn't her own.

Apparently whoever wore the suit sounded like the character. Clever idea...

Tony wandered off, away from Samantha, to a birthday party. The children sat at the party table, smiling and giggling, bouncing up and down in their chairs like hyperactive puppies. Tony let out a small sigh. This was going to be a long, interesting shift.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Waving farewell to the children, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, who were now put back into animatronic form, smiled as the last of the kids rushed out the front door.

Attending to their normal duties around the pizzeria, Samantha and Tony watched as some other employees locked up the building and left.

"So..." Tony spoke up, turning to Samantha with a grin on his face. 

"Who's cleaning the ball pit this time?" Samantha shook her head defiantly.

"I did last time..." She whined, running her fingers through her frizzy hair with a huff.

Tony smiled and shook his head, propping the broom he held in his hands against a table. "Fine..." He sighed good-heartedly, glancing over at the supply closet.

"I'll clean the pit... You clean the animatronics..."

Nodding in agreement, Samantha watched as he walked off. Samantha grabbed some cleaning supplies off a table and walked over to Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. The animatronics stood on the stage, quiet as a mouse, staring at her blankly. Samantha glanced up at them as she stepped onto the stage. The two robots took a step back, away from her.

Not thinking much of it, she took another step towards them and they again took another step back. Samantha squinted at them curiously.

" _ Are they glitching? _ " She quietly pondered to herself as she bent over, shooting them weird looks as she sat the cleaning supplies down on a party table just off the stage.

"Everything... alright?" The girl asked them curiously. Was she too old to be talking to children's robots? Maybe to most people but she had always found them fascinating.

"You... Went inside of us..." Spring Bonnie spoke up, his voice filled with confusion.

 

Samantha blinked, dumbfounded. She nodded and silently stared at the two for a moment. 

"I-It's a new company feature... We can climb inside of you guys... like wearing suits..." 

She explained to them, even though she knew they were emotionless machines.

The robot's AI's were trying to process this information. They suddenly jerked their heads up, removing their gaze from the woman as their eyes locked onto Tony who was approaching.

Whipping her head around as well, Sam came face to face with the man.

"Have you cleaned em yet?" He asked, straightening his blue work hat.

Darting her eyes away from him nervously, Sam started to speak but was cut off before she could utter a word. Fredbear chuckled softly, and nodded. 

"S-Sure did, Mr..." Looking the man from head to toe, the bear flicked his ear and stared at him as his AI tried to pull up his name from the employee files that had been downloaded into the robot’s AI chips. "Tony..." He finally spit out, much to Tony's surprise.

"Crazy how these things know our names..." He chuckled, clearly amused. 

“I’m gonna go check the back doors and clean the back room up a bit.” Tony informed Samantha before walking off into the back room, leaving Sam and the two golden bots alone.

Making sure he was out of sight before she spoke, Sam turned back to the animatronics.

"Why'd you lie?" She asked, still in slight disbelief she was talking to robots.

The two remained silent, occasionally flicking their ears and glancing at each other.

Samantha shook her head and hopped off stage, grabbing the small basket of cleaning supplies before walked off. She had better things to do than interrogate animatronics.

"Well... That makes my job easier..." She thought and smiled to herself as she opened the closet and sat the supplies back inside. She caught sight of Tony coming out of the back with the keys in his hands.The blonde woman cracked a smile and stood up from the crouched position she was in, then made her way over to him with a bounce in her step.

 

"Ready to lock up?" Tony asked, receiving a small nod from her as they approached the door.

Tony beat her to the door and pushed it open, smiling like an idiot as she slipped through the glass door with him following right behind her. Once outside, Tony slid the key into the lock, twisted it,  and pulled it out after hearing it click. The brunette sighed contentedly as he looked up into the night sky, watching the stars sparkle in the dark blue canvas they sat on.

"It's so much prettier out here than at my apartment..." He noted aloud with a grin as he slid the keys back into his pocket. Samantha looked up at the sky as well, admiring the sight.

"Whoever decided to build this place several miles from the nearest town was a bit off, though, you have to admit..." She added while she took her hair down, sliding her hair tie into her jacket.

"Yeah... It would get a lot more business if it was closer to town..." Tony said.

"But the view is beautiful..." Sam sighed dreamily before taking a step off the sidewalk, into the parking lot. Tony started following her close behind, sticking his hands in his jean pockets as he smiled and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Well... Goodnight, Sammy..." He said before walking off to his car and climbing inside.

"Night..." She called back before getting into hers and driving off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After pulling into her driveway, Samantha got out of her vehicle and walked up to her house.

Old, dirty white tiles covered the side of the house, many of them broken and falling off due to years of neglect. But hey, someone working at such a low paying job couldn't really afford to fix up their house. Pulling out her key, she unlocked the door of her house, walking inside.

Her blue shaggy carpet welcomed her with its warm, scratchy embrace, making sure to catch any mud and filth it could off of her sneakers as she walked across it. A clock softly ticked in the kitchen, echoing through the small. otherwise silent house. Samantha pushed the door closed behind her with her foot and turned back to the door to lock it. After twisting the silver lock she sighed and walked off to the kitchen. Having already abandoned her shoes at the door, stepping onto the old cold tile floors of the kitchen made her shiver a bit but she braced through the cold and walked over to the fridge. Glancing over at the clock as she opened up the fridge door, she was surprised to see how late it was already.  _ 11:58 PM _

Samantha shivered and looked back at the fridge that was blowing out cold air onto her. She reached inside and pulled out a plate with aluminum foil covering the top, attempting to keep the food underneath fresh for as long as possible. Leftovers were essential to her way of life. Getting paid minimum wage at a children’s pizzeria wasn’t her dream life but it was what she found herself stuck with for the moment. Her co-workers weren’t all that bad, though.

That alone made her feel anchored to the place. She didn’t really want to look for work elsewhere, not wanting to abandon those she had grown close to in the few short months she had worked there. Not to mention the free pizza. She wouldn’t deny she’d snuck some home on numerous occasions. It wasn’t the best but it was free food and she had certainly eaten worse things in her lifetime. Samantha slowly and carefully pulled the aluminum off the top of the plate, tossed it into the trash can, then walked over to her couch, plopping down on it with a huff.

 

Samantha took ahold of the sandwich that was on the plate and took a bite, kicking her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She snagged onto her remote and turned the TV on.

It didn’t take her long to finish her meal. She did her best not to drop too many crumbs onto her couch. Cleaning the couch in the morning didn’t sound too appealing.

After she finished, she stood up and brushed some crumbs off of herself, onto the carpet below. The TV was promptly shut off, silencing a woman who had been yelling about some kind of love affair between her brother and best friend- or something along those lines. She hadn’t really been paying much attention to the dramatic nonsense.

 

Samantha walked back through the kitchen, turning all the lights off behind her as she walked throughout her little house. She twisted around and threw the paper plate she held in her hand into the trash, making it in by mere inches. If Tony were here he’d be making a contest out of who could throw trash in successfully while standing the farthest away. She smiled at the thought. Yawning, the woman glanced at the clock.  _ 12:39 AM  _

Yeah, it was definitely time for bed.  Groggily, Samantha climbed up the steep stairs of the old house. The stairs creaked and whined below her feet, breaking the silence of the night.

Sam sleepily pushed open a white door at the end of the dark, long upstairs hallway.

After slowly opening it she trudged over to her bed, not skipping a beat before plopping down onto the multi colored sheets. She nuzzled into the soft fabric, enjoying how soft her fuzzy blankets were below her face. Sam let out another yawn and stretched, trembling from the force of it. Her tired eyes drifted over at her night stand, locking onto the little golden bear plush she had set there.

 

The toy’s eye hadn’t ceased hanging out and it was still badly damaged, but she was going to fix it… She’d work on it on her next day off, she decided then with a sleepy hum.

Smiling as she pulled her sheets over her, Samantha glanced out the window into the moonlight meadow that surrounded her home. Spring Bonnie's robotic words echoed through her mind as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep. 

" _ You... Went inside of us? _ "

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Ha!" Mr. Smith chuckled, patting Tony on the back -who now had pizza all over his uniform.

"Uhhg..." Tony groaned as he held his arms out and away from himself, trying to prevent the greasy, cheesy mess from getting on his skin. He definitely needed to shower when he got home now. Mr. Smith continued to roar with laughter as the man began to waddle away to the bathroom. 

"Maybe don't trip next time?" Mr. Smith called out. Tony smiled awkwardly and nodded in response as he shuffled out of sight to clean himself up. Samantha walked up to the mess and sighed as she cleaned up the pizza. She glanced up at Mr. Smith.

"Sir?" She called out, causing him to turn to her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Yes, Samatha?"

"Well uhh, sir..." She started, walking a couple feet away to a garbage, throwing the pizza in it as Mr. Smith followed her.

"I just had a question about the uhh... animatronics...?"

"Ah, the best bots around!" He chuckled enthusiastically, glancing over at the bear and rabbit who were off the main stage, playing with some kids.

Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she nodded and spoke up once more.

 

"Y-Yeah... But uhh... Last night when I went to clean them..." Her blue eyes darted over to Spring Bonnie who glanced up at her, his purple eyes locking with hers.

"Well... They were asking me why I went inside of them..." Mr. Smith shot her a weird glance for a moment before simply shrugging it off. 

"Eh, it's the AI... You know how crazy technology is getting nowadays... They're just

curious, therefore they asked you a question... We're still trying to make them seem more.. Lively though. You know, remembering the kids names on their own without us having to program them into chips like we do with our employee files. The spring suit mode is new to them too and they just don't understand it yet… Just like when we moved that Puppet away from the show stage. The night guard said they were searching for him and were calling out for him...

They don't have emotions but we try to make them seem like they do... For the kids, that is..."

 

Nodding her head gently, Samantha glanced back up at the robots that were now returning to the stage to start a new show for the children. She averted her gaze and went to attend to a dirty table.

"Oh, and Sam..." Mr. Smith spoke up, seeing her whip her head back around to meet his gaze.

"Wear the suits daily. You and Tony both." The woman nodded as the man walked off to greet customers and employees. She returned her eyes to the animatronics and drifted off into thought. She had worked here for what had seemed like forever and not once had she really given it much thought. She knew that they were lifeless, fake things but still she found herself questioning.

"They really don't have emotions...?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After walking behind the red show stage curtains, Samantha held her arms out away from herself as another employee walked over and helped her out of the suit.

Turning to Tony, who was also being helped out of Fredbear, Samantha smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, glancing over at the clock.

_ 9:45 PM _

_ Almost closing time... _

Brushing some dirt off of her shirt, the blonde glanced over at the two other employees as they walked off of the show stage, vanishing on the other side of the curtains.

"So..." Tony spoke up, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he walked up to Samantha. "I was just wondering if... You wanted to-"

A loud clanging sound interrupted them, coming from behind them as Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were cranked back into animatronic form.

The two humans fell silent as Fredbear stared at the two blankly. Spring Bonnie stepped out from behind him slightly, peeking at the employees sheepishly.

"Everything... Alright?" Samantha spoke up after a moment. Tony shot her a, are-you-really-talking-to-a-robot look.

Fredbear remained silent but nodded gently, still staring at the two blankly.

"Well... I better get going..." Samantha replied in a weary tone, turning to leave the small stage.

Slipping out from behind the red curtains, she walked off, her mind drifting off into thought.

Tony glanced back at the two animatronics, and slipped out of the curtains as well.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Once again Fredbear and Spring Bonnie waved goodbye to the children as Samantha and Tony locked up just like usual. Most of the tables had been cleaned off, they had a contest for who could clean the bathrooms the fastest and Samantha had helped herself to some leftover pizza from the tables. Tony did as well, mainly only eating the toppings off of the crust.

"I'm gonna go clean the animatronics..." Tony said, receiving a small nod from Sam who was wiping down the last few remaining tables. The brunette man stepped up the wooden stairs of the show stage, clutching the cleaning supplies tightly in his hands. Lifting his head up, he saw Fredbear staring at him. Spring Bonnie was standing behind the bear just like he was earlier.

Tony jumped and tensed a bit as his eyes locked with the fierce blue ones of Fredbear.

Tony took a step back. Shaking his head and realizing how he had been startled by an animatronic, Tony walked closer to Fredbear, intending on cleaning him like usual. The robot took a step back and away from him. Tony didn’t notice, occupied on fishing the right spray bottle out of the little cleaning basket he was carrying in his hand.

" _ Ey _ !" Sam hollered out. Tony whipped his head around and their eyes locked briefly.

"I got em..." She called out with a smile, setting some cleaning supplies down onto a table and rushing over to the little show stage. Tony raised a brow but didn’t question her.

"I'll clean the tables then." He shrugged before setting down his own cleaning supplies and walking off. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to the two yellow animatronics. She fumbled through her jacket’s pockets, fishing out a clip.

"Can I clean you tonight or not?" She asked, clipping her hair up.

The two robots were silent until Fredbear nodded gently. Spring Bonnie became more relaxed after he did so. The girl began cleaning the animatronics, pulling chunks of pizza out of their fur.

She scrubbed too much cupcake icing out of their yellow fur. If they were living she’d be weary of pulling their fur. She caught herself being careful several times as if they were dogs who could be hurt. Nobody liked getting their hair pulled.

 

"Them kids sure are messy, huh?" She laughed up at Spring Bonnie as she worked on cleaning his legs. The rabbit gave her a shy bucktooth smile but didn’t reply.

"That they are, Ma'am." Fredbear spoke up, taking off his hat and brushing dust off of it.

Samantha's eyes widened as she turned and faced the bear.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear... I don't believe I've introduced myself, though you know my name..."

The golden bear tipped his hat and bowed down gracefully towards her.

"And you're Samantha... Correct?" He asked, smiling and straightening back up, placing his hat back on his head. The blonde woman nodded and smiled back, finishing cleaning the rabbit animatronic. Fredbear smiled gleefully back at her and looked to Spring Bonnie.

"This is my partner, Spring Bonnie."

The little yellow rabbit smiled and nodded to her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, it's nice meeting you both." She smiled back, walking up to Fredbear.

"Let me just clean you up. Hmm?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sam and Tony finished up the day's work and locked up the building once more, walking out into the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Sam smiled at the man, seeing him nod in response.

As Sam went to walk off to her car, Tony sighed and turned back to  face her.

"U-Uh- S-Sam?" The blonde turned back to him and stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. There was a cold breeze that swept across the parking lot, blowing her loose blonde hair gently in the wind. She cocked her head sideways curiously, unsure what the man needed.

"Well uhh... I was just wondering if..." Tony's eyes darted away from her face as he looked over at the building. "Did you clean the bathrooms?" He asked, quickly chickening out of his original question and finding something completely different to ask the girl. Samantha giggled a bit and cocked a brow curiously, giving him a confused smile as she nodded.

"Yeah..." Tony nodded back and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous shudder.

"W-Well I'll see you tomorrow..." He smiled before walking off to his car. Samantha turned and got into her car, confused as she drove off. As she left the lot, she left Tony sitting in his own car, pondering off into thought.

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll tell her... No more backing out of it..." Tony promised himself, putting his keys into the ignition and driving off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Samantha got to work before Tony the next morning as usual and unlocked the building. 

She walked past the salad bar in the view of the animatronics and smiled a bit, slipping into the back room. Samantha went up to her employee locker, opened it up and looked into a small mirror that was attached to the inside of the metal door. She pulled her hair up into a bun and smiled softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, satisfied with how she looked.

"Well, someone's happy." Mr. Smith beamed from the doorway, causing her to jump a bit.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Smith..." She greeted, slumping her shoulders once she realized it was only him even though she was still a bit startled. Samantha grinned nervously.

"Hello, Samantha..." The man glanced over at her locker and saw a Fredbear plush inside, then raised an eyebrow curiously. He nodded toward the locker.

"I thought you took that home?" He asked. The woman was confused at first, having no clue what he was talking about. "What home, Sir?"

Raising his hand, Mr. Smith pointed to the plushie and Sam turned and saw it.

Her eyes were filled with confusion as she shook her head and choked on her words, confused beyond belief.

"I-I... I must have forgot it...?" She stuttered out. Her boss only shrugged in response.

He turned and walked away, leaving Sam and the doll alone.

"But I didn't forget it..." She mumbled to herself, closing the metal door and locking it back up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Samantha went about her day, not dwelling too much on the strange incident with the Fredbear plush. In the weeks that followed, everything went well at the small pizzeria.

Children enjoyed the animatronics, the food, games and Sam and Tony continued to use the spring lock suits with no problems from the animatronics. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie had befriended Samantha and whenever Tony would turn a blind eye, they'd talk to their hearts desire. She was fearful she'd be thrown in a nuthouse if she was caught talking to robots.

But all that aside, everything was well. Tony had broken his promise to himself, never bringing up whatever he had intended to that night in the parking lot. He had come close several times but never got past the awkward lump in his throat. He was getting there, though.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Climbing into the suits once more, Samantha and Tony walked out from behind the red show curtains. Several children ran up to them joyfully, squealing and jumping around happily.

Samantha smiled and went up to a party table. She felt completely at ease, concealed inside of Spring Bonnie. It had taken some getting used to since she had grown accustomed to wearing normal fursuits but the transition to winding the springs back to wear the animatronics had become normal for her. Even Tony seemed a little more laid back about it now.

"Heya, kids!" Samantha- or Spring Bonnie, rather, smiled. The kids squealed with delight at the rabbit’s presence, unaware that a girl really lay underneath the yellow fur and purple eyes.

 

Tony was walking around the pizzeria aimlessly, looking for some kids to entertain. Today was a slow day, though, so there weren't many birthday parties scheduled.

His boredom melted away when he looked across the room, catching sight of Samantha with a hidden smile. He pulled his attention away from her in favor of looking over at the ‘employees only’ door before walking inside. He closed the door behind him, still inside of the Fredbear suit. He walked up to his locker and entered the combination. The little blue door squeaked as he pulled it open. Inside, sat a red rose.

" _ Today's the day I tell her _ ..." Tony took a deep breath and smiled nervously, picking up the fragile rose with his huge, furry paws.That was what he'd been telling himself for weeks but today he was going to do it. He was sure of it. He couldn’t afford to keep letting roses die such a shameful death, sitting in a vase in his home rather than withering away in Samantha’s home. At least in her home they’d be gazed upon fondly, rather than wilting away under stares of anxious guilt.

If she didn't like him she didn't like him, Tony knew. But if she did... Oh, how that would be a dream come true. He'd wait until they went back onto the stage to come out of the suits, then he'd give her the rose and finally let all the disgustingly sappy garbage slip from his lips.

He was either going to make a complete fool of himself and possibly ruin his relationship with Samantha or open a door to something amazing. He really hoped that she felt the same.

* * *

* * *

 

Later that day, the two walked back behind the red curtains, preparing to get out of the suits... 

But no one came to help them out...

"Where is everybody?" Samantha asked curiously, scanning her eyes around the show stage area. Tony's eyes light up at this, knowing he'd have some time alone with her.

"They'll be here soon..." He tried to assure her, giving her a nervous smile even if she couldn’t see it. He took a deep breath and took a step closer to her.

"Uhh... S-Sam... I know that this may be a bit weird, but..." The man sighed and looked away a bit, which was a little awkward considering they were both in the suits. Of course now was the time he had built up the courage. Maybe it was because she couldn’t see him. Either way, if she returned his feelings it would be laughable telling their friends that he admitted his affections hiding behind a the suit of a children’s pizzeria bear mascot.

 

"Yeah, Tony?" Sam replied, curiosity filling her voice to the brim. As if it was timed on purpose and some forces were working against them, Mr. Smith walked in the show stage and smiled, clearing his throat as he walked up to the two employees.

"Ah! Tony, Sam!" He smiled at the two, chuckling and patting them gently on their furry backs.

Luckily for Tony, his boss couldn't see him roll his eyes or the pure look of disgust on his face.

" _ Yet another interruption... _ " Tony sighed to himself, too quiet for the animatronic’s speakers to hear and spit back out in Fredbear’s obnoxiously cheerful voice. Tony looked down at his boss - now taller than the man while wearing the suit- and raising a eyebrow even though he knew Mr. Smith couldn't see him.

"Why has no one come to help us out?" Tony asked, causing the other man to turn to him and grin. "You're stayin’ in the suits a little late today, we have six parties coming in!"

"Six?!" Samantha gasped. They had trouble managing two or three at a time, but six?!

"I know it's a bit much to ask but you two will get the next week off… The entire week.”

Sam and Tony hesitantly nodded. Samantha wandered over to the edge of the show stage and peeked out, catching sight of the children flooding in.

"Sorry for the short notice..." Mr. Smith smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Mr. Smith..." Sam smiled from inside of the suit, covered by the signature toothy grin of the yellow rabbit. Tony nodded in agreement before slipping out from behind the curtains and walking down the stairs, Sam following close behind.

 

"Sam..." Tony spoke up suddenly, turning to her and stopping dead in his tracks at the bottom of the old wooden steps of the show stage. Sam stopped walking as well and looked up at him, a thousand thoughts running through her mind as she awaited for him to continue.

"I...I've been wanting to tell you..." Tony took a deep breath. Why was he telling her this inside of the suit? He was such a coward. Well, honestly he now felt better about doing it that way since his face was covered by that of the smiling bear's. He wouldn't ever have the courage to ask her face to face and he knew that. Yes. He knew that this way was awkward but perfect at the same time. No time to lose... No time to spare... Now was the moment… Taking the purple top hat off the bear animatronic he was in, he reached his hand inside of the top hat. There was no going back now. He’d gotten this far. His big furry fingers wrapped around the rose he had slipped inside, and he gently pulled it out. Sam's eyes widened but Tony couldn't see it.

"S-Sam..." Tony stuttered out, sighing shakily as he handed her the rose, slowly and gently. 

"I...I like you..." Another perk to being inside of the suits was that Sam couldn't see how much the man was blushing and vise versa. Tony winced, realizing in that moment that the other employees could be watching the exchange. They’d never let him live it down. Everyone knew he liked Samantha, though. He could care less what they thought in the end.

 

"T-Tony I... I like you too..." Samantha smiled wide, wishing she could hug him.

"R-Really?!" Tony beamed, excitement coursing through him as his eyes light up with joy.

"Well maybe after work you can come over to my place... We...We can watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Sam agreed happily, nodding enthusiastically before walking off with Tony to entertain the kids. Samantha couldn't stop smiling. Her stomach was ready to burst from all the butterflies flying around inside. She was glad she was in this suit. Her face would have been blood red.

* * *

* * *

 

 

" _ Just one more hour... _ " Tony thought to himself as he waved goodbye to another party of kids exiting the pizzeria. He glanced over at Samantha who was playing a game with a party of kids. The sight made him smile. Other employees scurried back and forth, some bringing fresh hot pizzas to tables of kids while others wiped dirty tables clean for arriving guests.

Well... at least Tony didn't have to be cleaning... That was an up to being inside the hot, sweaty suits. The week ahead would be amazing, though. Him and Sam were free to do whatever they wanted. His heart fluttered at the possibilities. Taking a step to walk towards Sam, Tony's eyes widened as he felt the suit slightly tighten around him. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling his heart pound in his ears. His heart sank, and he blinked, standing as still as he could manage.

"W-What the-" Without warning, the spring locks snapped, locking back into place as Tony's body was crushed. The laughter of the children was cut short by a horrifying series of crunches and snaps as blood began to stain the bright, yellow fur.

"A-AHHH!" Tony screamed out at the top of his lungs as horrified children and parents watched in silence as the golden bear fell to the ground, blood oozing out from every little crack it could slip out of. Tony shook, now on his hands and knees. Blood was pouring from the bear’s mouth while the animatronic’s wide, mechanical blue eyes shrunk to pinpricks, darting around to look at the families watching. Even the robot looked confused and petrified.

 

Samantha's eyes widened when she heard screaming and she snapped her head around, seeing Tony on his knees. " **_TONY_ ** !" She yelped out, sprinting away from the children and barreling towards him. Tony glanced up, having heard her call out.

" **_S-SAM_ ** !" He screamed out, trying to warn her of the dangers of the suit.

"D-DON'T RUN-" Too late… Another crunching sound was heard as Spring Bonnie's locks went off as well, crushing the poor girl inside of him as she screamed in agony. Several children began sobbing as their mothers and fathers quickly ran out the door with them, roughly scooping them up or pulling them by the arms. The world blurred and spun for Sam as she fell onto her side. Her ears were ringing and the world seemed to be distant, yet way too loud all at once.

"CALL 911! NOW!!" An employee screamed to another. Everyone was frantic, horrified and clueless, not knowing what to do. Sam struggled for breath as her breathing became painful and blood began filling her lungs.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were in a state of shock and horror, their AI not knowing how to handle this at all. Spring Bonnie, who was literally crying, looked to Fredbear. They didn’t know they could cry. Fredbear shook his head helplessly, not knowing what to do either.

"S-Sam... A-Are you a-alright?" Spring Bonnie asked out like a scared child, trembling out in a hushed voice. The girl only sobbed and moaned in response.

Tony fell to his side, causing the springs to bust into his body even further as he did so. "A-AHHHHH!" He screamed, his sobs mixing with Sam’s. Spring Bonnie fell silent, petrified. He didn’t know how to help. All he knew was that Samantha was hurt and it was his fault.

 

Sam gently flipped herself onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, her vision becoming hazy as her eyelids grew heavy. Her eyes struggled to stay open.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie both remained, not understanding what to do or say.

"Leave ‘em be..." Fredbear lipped to Spring Bonnie and the rabbit nodded gently in response.

As the two bots fell silent, employees rushed over to try to help their co-workers only for Mr. Smith to run out of his office screaming at them.

"NO! STAND BACK! YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!" He snapped and the employees quickly backed away. A series of disgusting gurgles sent one employee rushing for the bathroom.

"Has anyone called for help?!" The manager asked, turning and scanning through the faces of his employees. Several of them nodded as he looked back to the two writhing masses on the floor, then quickly ran back into his office to make some calls. Employees fell silent as the panicked screams silenced. All of the family's had already cleared out of the building.

Inside of Spring Bonnie, Sam trembled and sobbed, her breaths becoming more heavy and less often. Tony fought against his will to sleep and painfully flipped himself onto his stomach. He drug himself across the floor, causing the metal to dig into his flesh more as he did so.

He didn't care though. He knew full well he was going to die. And Sam... His love... She was meeting the same fate as well… Sam shakily turned her head to look over at Tony as he pulled himself towards her, extending his paw out and grabbing onto hers as he drew raspy, light breaths. He shook for a good moment, attempting to regain his breath after such a painful movement. He felt nauseous but he swallowed the feeling down, deciding to speak instead.

" _ I..Love you...Sam _ ..." He choked out, his lungs filling with his own blood as he sobbed.

" _ I-I L-Love you too, T-Too- _ ..."   The pair of golden animatronic hands intertwined tightly, mixing both of their victim’s blood together in a morbid display.

The two fell silent as their breaths ceased completely and their pools of extended so far that they mixed together. There was a heavy silence in the room and many of the employees waited for them to move again, letting out a cry or shaky breath but no movement came. The other employees stood in a state of shock.

They were gone...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ 12:00 AM _

Two sets of white, glowing eyes fluttered open in the dark.

"Ouch..." A feminine voice groaned out, rubbing her head before she realized she was in the pizzeria. Her eyes widened in horror and she looked around.

"T-Tony?" Sam called out, seeing the figure of a bear in the dark.

Two white glowing eyes locked with hers as he walked up and nodded, confirming to her that it was indeed him. The pizzeria was completely dark aside from moonlight that was seeping in through the long, glass windows in the front of the restaurant. Tony cocked his head, looking both horrified and sad at the same time. Samantha took a few steps closer to him, trembling.

"W-What happened? What time is it?" Samantha asked. Her eyes darted across the room, catching sight of blood stains, smeared and splattered across the floor.

Tony sighed as he realized she'd caught sight of it and shook his head. 

"I...i think ...w-we're dead, Sam..." Sam’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"WHAT?!" The girl yelped out pathetically. There was no possible way that could be true. She shook her head violently back and forth as if the action could undo the fate they had been met with. Samantha looked at Tony closer now, realizing that he wasn’t in the Fredbear suit but rather took the form of a black, shadow-like bear. His body had little to no features but his eyes burned as bright as the moon. She had to be seeing things. There was no way...

"W-Why are we in the suits then?" Samantha asked. Tony raised his arm up in the air and pointed towards the show stage where two blood stained suits stood lifeless, powered off and in sleep mode.

 

Samantha’s face scrunched up pitifully, obviously fighting back a panic attack.

"H-How-" Samantha shook her head, confused beyond belief. Tony, trying to shed some light on the situation, sighed came forward, embracing her in a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"I think we took on the form of...  _ Them _ ..."

Sam took a deep breath, wiping her tears and looking over at the animatronics for a split second before returning her sight back to the shadow like bear that stood in front of her. No. It was Tony. This was his form. For whatever reason, he had taken the form of the suit that had ended his life. Sam looked down at her own hands, now realizing that they were… paws. Black paws. She quickly came to the conclusion that if Tony had taken the form of Fredbear that she had taken the form of a rabbit. Both of them were silent for a moment until Tony spoke up once more, concern and uncertainty filling his weary, shaky voice.

"We can't stick around for anyone to see..." He said softly. Sam silently nodded in agreement.

"Then... where do we go? What do we do?" She questioned, looking up into his bright, white eyes. There was a quiet in the pizzeria for a moment and for once seeing the place empty scared Sam. She stood in place, clenching and unclenching her new hands repeatedly.

 

"To the shadows... Only to roam at night..." Tony said, looking over at the darkness that engulfed the halls of the pizzeria. The moon didn’t light much of the place but that was oddly calming to both of them. Taking ahold of his hand, Sam glanced back at the animatronics as they walked into the shadows, leaving the party area far behind them as they slipped through the dark stretch of halls. The lifeless red and gold animatronics stood on stage, unblinking and guiltless.

Sam looked away from them and reached out, clutching Tony’s hand tightly.

" _ We are the shadows _ ..." Samantha said in a quiet, calm voice. Tony nodded in unspoken agreement. Their footsteps were silent and weightless. They were part of the night, now.

The two continued to walk down the halls, holding hands as they vanished into the shadows, doomed to roam those halls for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of an old fic of mine.


End file.
